Shirokuro
by Echo-of-rainbows23
Summary: In 19th century England, a city full of homicide, demons and angels, There's the legendary raven. Who is more powerful than a shinigami and demon. Filled with mystery and death. Will Mari be the last? [CielxOC] my first actually story cut me some slack.
1. 1- Memory

1874 Nihon,

Kore wa, papetto fudōsan ni kurisumasuibudeshita. Mari wa, kanojo no ani, piēru de asonde imashita.

"Onēchan wa! Merīkurisumasu! Mama wa, watashi no sonzai o aite kudasai onēchanga dekimasu ka?" Mari wa, kanojo no chīsana naitogaun ni jōge baunsu tazunemashita.

"Soreha hitotsudakenara daijōbu, u ̄ n, Hashiko wa, watashi ga mottomo chīsai mono o erabu shisa; migite ni." Kumiko ayatsuri ningyō wa, kanojo no musuko ni wa sutā to kin no omamori o akiraka ni yukkuri to chīsana sonzai o hirakimasu.

"Haha wa sore wa utsukushīdesu! H - hōhō wa, anata ga kore o okonau nodesu ka?" Hashiko wa kare no hahaoya ga juerī ni irete tazunemashita.'Anata no chichi wa saikō no Kajiya ga sore o gizō shite ita. Sore wa yoba rete imasu' Staarh', oyobi anata no imōto wa, dōyō no okurimono o motte imasu...' Kumiko wa Mari ni murasakiiro no sonzai o shimeshimashita.

Mari wa, tsuki no omamori o hikinuku to, hon o hirakimashita."* Aegi*! Watashi no hijō ni jishin no neckylace!" Kanojo wa, ribingurūmu no mawari ni odotte iimashita.

...TIMESKIP...

12:00am, December 25, Christmas Day:

Mari to Hashiko wa kingusaizubeddo o kyōyū ī irodzuki no heya wa shinji rarenai hodo sekkin shite ketsugō-tai sōseiji to shite. Shizukana yorudeshita. Kazoku wa Mari to kanojo no chichi, piēru wa,'santasan no tame ni kukkī o yaite ita, ikutsu ka no eggunoggu o ōdai wa, karera ga nemutte iru ma ni jibun no omamori o tamochimashita. Haha wa sore ga saishūtekini sorera o hozon suru koto o karera ni iimashita.

Subete ga heiwade, shizukadeshita.

Soshite...

"DAREKAGA WATASHI o TASUKETE!"

...

Then Mari woke up.

... ...

English Version:

It was Christmas eve in the Puppét estate. Mari was playing with her older brother, Hashiko.

"Oneechan! Merry Christmas! Mama, can oneechan open my present please?" Mari asked bouncing up and down in her tiny nightgown. "Hmm, alright. If it's only one, Hashiko, I suggest picking the smallest one; on your right." Kumiko Puppét told her son. Hashiko open the small present slowly, Revealing a gold amulet with a star.

"Mother it's beautiful! H-how did you make this?" Hashiko asked his mother putting on the jewelry. "Your father had the best blacksmith forge it. It's called "The Staarh", and your sister has a similar gift..." Kumiko gave Mari a violet present.

Mari opened the present, pulling out a moon amulet. "* gasp*! my very own neckylace!" she said dancing around the living room.

...TIMESKIP...

Mari and Hashiko shared a king bed. In an ivory colored room. The two were INCREDIBLY close. Almost as conjoined twins. It was a quiet night. The family drank some eggnog, Mari and her father, Pierre, had baked cookies for 'santa'. The siblings kept their amulets on while they slept. Mother told them that it will save them in the end.

Everything was quiet, peaceful.

Then...

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

...


	2. 2- Welcome

England- 9 years later...

Marionettè Cecile Puppet's POV

My carriage will be arriving soon. I have to live with my friend's fiancee in his estate.

And I hate it.

Leaving Japan has to be the hardest thing ever. First my mother. Then leaving "father" had to be the only good thing. My sister's whereabouts are unknown. And my brothers...I don't even wanna think about it.

The only one I have left is Elizabeth.

"Oh Mari I'm deeply sorry about your manor. If I would've known I would've done something!"

I didn't say anything.

I couldn't say anything. Even I don't even know what it was.

Or who...

"Mari! Do you here me? Mari!" She shouts

"Oi! Lady Puppèt, we're here." James, my old driver said. I sighed before seeing Elizabeth jump on out. I flattened out my black in dress before looking down at it. The only picture i have left of ALL of my family:

Mom

Him

Marie

Ryen

Hachiko

Vio

Kirimi

Me...

Normal POV

"Ciel!" Lizzy screamed running for the boy. Ciel only had split secong to react before he was attacked by the fiancé from wonderland.

"Ciel! You have to meet my best friend! She's in the carriage! C'mere!" She dragged him out the door with Sebastian following.

"Mari~! Come out!"

"I guess i have no choice..." Mari thought.

James stepped out in view.

"Now presenting the fifth born child of the Puppèt family, Marionettè Cecile Puppèt of Japan!"

"Thank you, James, but i don't need a formal introduction." Mari stepped out of the carriage. Everyone looked at the door. She wasn't smiling and she showed no emotion at all.

She was wearing a black dress that stop right under her knee, white stockings, black mary jane's and two necklaces, a moon and a star.

Ciel stepped forward.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor. My name is Ciel Phantomhive."

"Welcome, my name is Sebastian Michaelis, butler to the Phantomhives. Welcome."

"Hello, my name Marionettè Cecile Puppet. Pleased to meet you." Mari smirked.

" *gasp*! It's the first time I've seen you smile in a while." Lizzy gasped.

'Don't expect to see it often' Mari thought.


	3. 3- His Raven, Introducing

"Miss Puppét, my master has ordered me to show you inside the manor." Sebastian said bowing. Mari took his hand as they stepped through the doors.

[^][^][^][^][^][^][^][^][^][^]INTERMISSION[^][^][^][^][^][^][^][^][^][^]

"First we have the lounge, it's been-" Sebastian stopped to see the entire lounge...

PINK.

Pink with glitter and ribbons and stuffed toys. Either this was the work of an idiot or the work of-

"SQUEEE! Do you like it, Mari? It's a 'Welcome to Phantomhive Manor' gift from Ciel!" Lizzy squealed squeezing Mari's torso.

"Elizabeth, isn't it TO pink?" She said squinting at the colors of the room.

[^][^][^][^]MARIONETTE[^][^][^][^]

'I'm not much of a pink fanatic. I highly doubt that the earl Phantomhive would have thrown glitter and ribbons everywhere. And where on earth did she get all these decorations? It really doesn't contrast with the rest of the manor. I wonder what the earl Phantomhive would think of this?'

[^][^][^][^]NORMAL[^][^][^][^]

And as if on cue. Ciel walks in.

"Wha! What happened to my-" Ciel looked at Lizzy before sighing.

"Lizzy, I thought I said NO MORE DESTROYING MY MANSION!" He yelled. Lizzy dropped to the floor, throwing a tantrum.

'I take it this has happened before...' Marionette thought.

"No! Everything has to be pretty!" She sat on her knees bawling. "I just want everything to be perfect why would you ..." she started bawling too much to be audible.

"But, what I think he means he appreciates you 'pink-ifying' the manor, but he likes it how it was." Marionette tried to stop her childish crying. Of course Lizzy kept bawling about how Ciel wasn't being cute at all or how Mari need pink in her life.

[^][^][^][^]SCENE^][^][^][^]

Marionette and Sebastian walked through the manor, showing her the dining room, the ballroom and the recreation room.

"And as much as it pains me to show you the worst part of the manor. is-" But before Sebastian could finish, An explosion set off behing the door.

"Oh, did something just explode?" Marionette said reaching out for the door. Sebastian blocked her.

"Miss Puppét, I advise you to stay back." He said turning towards the door.

"This could get messy." He barged through the door. Confronting three messy servants.

"Oi, Sebastian, 'think we need a new burner. Mey-Rin broke this one." A muscular servant said chewing the end of a cigarette said. He was covered in soot head to toe.

"Me?! You're the one who used a flamethrower on the oven!" A red-head servant with glasses said. She also was covered in soot.

"It was taking too long ta' heat up!" the muscular servant argued. The argument looked as if could turn into a war anytime soon.

"We shouldn't argue, It was all our faults." said an adorable servant with a gardening hat. They stopped arguing only to look behind Sebastian.

"Sorry! Sebastian, Oh hello! Who's this?" the adorable servant asked.

"Finny, this is the Lady Elizabeth's acquaintance, Miss Marionette Cecile Puppet of Japan. Miss Puppét these are the Phantomhive servants. Finny, Mey-Rin and Baldroy. You three, please see to behave- BEHAVE- around the Lady Puppét." Sebastian finished and guided Marionette to the dining room for tea.

"He said it twice" said Bard.

"He must mean it." Mey-Rin finished.

[^][^][^][^]INTERMISSION[^][^][^][^]

"For tea today we have the young master's favourite, the earl grey." Sebastian said setting a single cup for the three.

"Taste okay." Ciel said drinking the earl grey. Marionette examined the tea cup as if was magic.

"Is everything alright, milady?" Sebastian asked her. She snapped out of her thoughts, only to drop the entire cup of tea on her lap.

[^][^][^][^]MARIONETTE[^][^][^][^]

I was thinking about that night again. But what triggered me to think about that at this moment? Was it...Sebastian? no no no. Elizabeth? no. She's to, "happy" to be depressing. Was it, the earl?...Maybe. I have this bad aura around hi-OW!. Damn it! I dropped the bloody cup!

First pain I feel here and it's tea. Ha. How embarrassing.

[^][^][^][^]NORMAL[^][^][^][^]

"Gasp! Mari are you okay?!" Lizzy jumped out of her seat and rushed to Marionette's side. "Oh no! Your dress! It's soaked in tea!" Lizzy frantically picked up the teacup shards. "Ciel! Do something!"

"Sebastian, see to it that she is alright. And find her another dress." Ciel said looking Sebastian in the eye.

"Yes, my Lord. Miss Marionette would you be so kind as to follow me.

I shall see to it that you're alright." Sebastian said take Marionette's hand.

[^][^][^][^]SCENE[^][^][^][^]

They walked into a beautifully decorated bedroom. Marionette stared at the lovely room in awe.

"Why, I shall take it that you are attracted to the loveliness of the room." Sebastian said snapping Marionette out of her trance.

"Oh! yes it's quiet beautiful. How did you do this?"

[^[^][^][^]SEBASTIAN[^][^][^][^]

How did she know that I decorated this room. No. Of course she just guessed-

"How could a single demon rebuild an entire manor?"

Ok, now to get rid of this nonsense.

[^][^][^][^]MARIONETTE[^][^][^][^]

I am quite attracted to the loveliness of the room. It's Victorian style decor. Truly magnificent. But I have one question.

"How could a single demon rebuild an entire manor?" I didn't turn around. I simply stared out the window, smiling to myself. He genuinely thought I wouldn't know. I sensed the mark of a demon's work the moment I stepped foot on the mansion grounds. But who does he have a contract with?

Then I heard it.

The door slammed and right after it I heard it lock. I jolted around to see Sebastian glaring at me. Pink cat-eyes looking right through me.

"I don't know who told you that, but it's confidential. And since you know it's best to keep it to yourself. It would be tragic what would happen to the person who leaked this information to other ears, wouldn't it." Sebastian said flashing his teeth. I simply rolled my eyes and then said.

"Sebastian Michaelis, or your real name, My little sister is a demon. I'm no more scared of you than I am of her. Please, excuse yourself while I redress myself."

Sebastian merely bowed and left. I swear I'll never understand demons.

[·][·][·][·]A/N[·][·][·][·]

Thank for watching! (lol I mean reading) my wonderful readers! I actually wished Marionette was in Black Butler. Thanks to whoever reads this and votes this. I actually make mind AMVS with my oc's. I have no life.

BYE!

\- p.s actually on my Wattpad WitherNetherBlaze


	4. 4- His Raven, Maid

**[·][·][·][·]MARIONETTE[·][·][·][·]**

I finally start my job as a maid. Not my preferred job but I'm doing this to keep Lizzy quiet. _For once._

 **[]·[]·[]·[]NORMAL POV[]·[]·[]·[]**

"Miss Puppét. A letter came for you." Sebastian said giving Marionette the envelope. She cocked her brow the looked at the letter. "I don't know many who would send me a letter. Who's it from?" Mari asked. Sebastian looked confused for a second. But went back to his quiet face.

"From a 'Marie'-"

" **Get rid of it**."

"I am terribly sorry. But what-?"

Mari ripped up the envelope and placed it in Sebastian's palm. She went back to fixing her long, white hair.

"I'm not reading it. Thought that was very clear...apparently not.." she mumbled. Sebastian placed the scraps of paper into the trash bin next to her desk.

Sebastian stared at her for a minute. Before regaining his composure.

"Very well, then. The young master has request you in his study, Miss Puppét." Sebastian said in his normal butler pose.

"Okay then. I shall be there. Oh, and Sebastian?" Marionette turned towards the demon butler.

"If you **EVER** get a letter from a 'Marie' again. Dispose of it. I wish not to read any of that fool's letters. After what she has done to me..." She murmured the last sentence. She flattened out her hair and stood up, pushing her chair in. She turned towards Sebastian.

"I shall make my way to the young lord's study." Marionette imitated Sebastian's bow. As they both exit the room.


End file.
